knightrunfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Other Beasts
This page lists known Beasts that were shown in the Knight Run series but have not yet been classified or identified properly. Thus, this serves as a placeholder for those that do not belong to List of Beasts: Type, List of Beasts: Number, or List of Beasts: EX-Type. It is highly likely that the Beasts below have their own proper designation but were referenced by their colloquial names instead. For the sake of convenience, Beasts with a "(???)" symbol were provided their own names by the wiki community based on their description. High Rank Beasts *'Red Sharks (???)' Single-digit Type (possibly Type 2 or Type 5) high rank beast of unknown Class that displayed human-like intelligence and combat tactics. It was seen protecting Arin's space elevator similar to a drilled and disciplined military unit while equipped with particle beam rifles, lances, and swords. They look similar to Type 5 Black Sharks albeit red in color. Appears in a flashback scenario in ME0. *'Spearman (???)' Single-digit Type high rank beast of unknown Class. It was seen fighting as a coordinated team and using an unknown double bladed weapon. Pray Mayer easily fought against four of them simultaneously under orders from Central Order as part of her punishment. Appears in a flashback scenario in ME0. *'Bouncers (???)' The Bouncers were unique high rank beasts created by Chatterbox. It had no cores of their own but was instead dependent to their wired connection with the giant Beast Mech who acts as their surrogate core. It can greatly accelerate and still retain full control of its high speed, however it can only be effective while standing on a firm surface. It appears to not have flight capabilities. Two Bouncers appeared in Tobal during the third Beast attack on the planet. Their role was to defeat anyone attempting to approach or board into the Beast Mech. Sion Zail likened the Bouncers to that of a Type-Zero. ]] *'Ship Protection Commander (???)' Single-digit Type (possibly Type Zero) high rank beast of unknown Class. It is described as a "Direct-Powered Strengthened Noshim Type High-Class Commander for Ship Protection". The Commander Beast acted as security for the Beast Mech Fortress Ship during the Third Battle of Tobal and was leading other Beasts in such function. It lacked an actual core but was powered instead through a connection with the Beast Mech. Capable of fighting like a human and producing powerful particle beams. Appears in Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are. Ship-role Beasts *'Beast Destroyer (???)' A Beast warship that is capable of firing concentrated particle beams from its mouth. First appeared in ME0-Ch1 *'Thanatos Battleship' A massive Beast battleship that can shoot multiple powerful particle beams. It also has a cloaking ability which gives it stealth capabilities close to total invisibility. First appeared in ME0-Ch1 *'Hammel Frigate' Fast assault warships that can shoot particle beams. As Hammels possess heightened agility and speed, they specialize in quick attacks such as raids and ambushes. Appears in ME0-Ch17. *'Fin' Fast assault warships that can fire exploding missiles. It has a special skin that is fire-resistant which makes it able to directly dive in from outer space to the atmosphere quickly without the need for a Beast carrier. Appears in ME0-Ch17 *'Manaan Mothership' A massive Beast 1km in length with extremely though armor and shield barriers although it appears to not have any armaments. It is capable of warping independently. It stores Floaters, Hammels, Fins, and other smaller Beasts within its body and serves a role similar to a carrier. Appears in ME0-Ch17. *'Great Mothership (???)' A massive Beast mothership that appeared during the Great War. It is exponentially larger than either the Thanatos or Manaan while having the offensive strength of the former and the carrier capabilities of the latter. *'Floater' Floaters are the Beasts' analogue to human fighter crafts. It is versatile and thus serves many roles such as escorting larger Beasts and valuable units, harassing human armies and fleets, and destroying undefended structures among many others. Appears in ME0-Ch17. Assault-role Beasts *'Carrier Beast (???)' Heavily armored Beast that carries smaller Beasts such as Teddy Bears from protective sacs attached under its belly. The sacs then open up to deploy the contained Beasts. Appears in ME0-Ch17. *'Teddy Bear' A large Beast that can fire a powerful blast of particle beam while being protected by its own barrier and a thick armor. It is twice as tall as a human and resembles a cross between a bear and a gorilla. Appears in ME0-Ch17,18 and 19. ]] ]] *'Walking Shrimp' Huge Beasts that specialize in anti-aircraft roles. It can fire multiple particle beams that trace the sky overhead to destroy incoming human aerial strikes. Besides its impressive offensive power, Walking Shrimps also have heavy shielding on their backs. As such, they are often used as "bunkers" with smaller Beasts taking shelter beneath it. Concentrating fire on their legs can cause enough damage for them to collapse due to their own weight. Walking Shrimps first appeared in ME0-Ch1 during the Battle of Void. They emerged beneath the ground where an AE Elite Unit took up defensive formations, scattering them. *'Dragon' There were recorded appearances of them during the Great War as provided by human literature on Beasts. However since no sightings have been made in recent years, people believed that it is simply a myth made up by soldiers from the battlefield. Edward, Anne, and A-10 encountered one on Arin during their landfall operation. Two more appeared during the Second Battle of Tobal to intercept Blue Bee. Appears in Main Episode-0 Pray and Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are. *'Crossworm' A crawling beast which can produce a barrier shield around it and shoot either destructive particle beams from the center of its head or a stream of fire similar to a flamethrower. Its weak point is the shield generator on its chest. There seems to be a "variant" Crossworm that has a rectangular head with modular-features. The modules on its head can open up to reveal stored Type-90s/Number 600s. First appears in ME0-Ch13. *'Flying Beast (???)' Flying Beasts are similar to a giant Flying Type 5 but without arms. It can transform from its standing mode into a flying mode by tucking its three legs together as a tail. It can fire a very powerful, concentrated particle beam that can penetrate through underground bunkers and other fortifications. Appears in AE2 during the Second Battle of Tobal. *'Flying Shield (???)' Flying Shields are similar to Teddy Bears but granted the ability to fly. It can retract its arms and legs inside its shell-like body while flying. It can fire a very powerful, concentrated particle beam that can penetrate through armored units. Appears in Main Episode-0 Pray during the Third Battle of Arin. *'Flying Bug (???)' Flying Bugs are similar to Dragons but have a larger build. It was shown to be a durable Beast encased in a though armor shell. A Flying Bug intercepted Edward's fighter during the Third Battle of Arin. The pursuing Flying Bug was taken down after two AE Bombers lobbed their entire payload of the latest model of Beast Buster warheads unto it. Appears in ME0-Ch72. Structure-role Beasts *'Anti-Air Beasts' Beast structures that provide anti-air defense. Queen D-38's nest was defended by multiple Anti-Air Beasts during the Battle of Void. First appeared in ME0-Ch1. *'Guardian' A durable fortress-class Beast. It appears to have no fighting capability by itself and instead launches a number of stored Hammel Frigates from within its body. Guardians possess Jamil Organ that emits strong ECM waves to jam human communication systems. They also have Chamild Organ that can visually camouflage the Guardian and the nearby space around it. Appears in ME0-Ch13. *'Blue Flower' All-Purpose Invasion-Role Fortress. It is capable of independent warping and can act as a Plant also. As previously experienced by humans, a single piece of a Blue Flower can still cause erosion. Thus, destroying a Blue Flower is difficult because its debris would devastate a planet's surface - either the Blue Flower must be destroyed from a safe distance away from inhabited worlds or infiltrate and sever the connection of the Blue Flower's cores to deactivate it. Appears in ME0-Ch41. *'Plant' Plants are specialized bio-structures that produce the "ships", "structures", and other weapons used by Beasts. They can also produce lesser, low rank Beasts which are often used in massed wave charges. *'Pod' Pods are specialized bio-structures that transport Beasts safely from a launching vehicle to its destination. Pods are dropped like bombs or fired similar like a missile to deploy Beasts to a target location. ]] *'White Moth' A Type D Supplemental Armor. White Moths are huge Beasts that act as a counterpart to humans' armor suits. It can both act on its own or an EX high rank beast can mount it from a "cockpit" in the center for space travel and combat. The armor's armaments include a powerful shield barrier, several missiles, particle beam cannons, large plasma blades, and two arm manipulators. White Moth can also conceal itself using some form of invisibility and move using Aurora System. White Moths appear in Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are. EX-Type Two Chatterbox uses one during the Third Battle of Tobal. Two more emerged to pursue Sion Zail when she took command of Mnemeion but were burned to a crisp by Dry Leonhard. *'Beast Mecha (???)' The Beast Mecha Fortress Ship is a giant Beast that can travel through space and use Aurora System. This Beast can transform from a ship mode to its mecha mode. It possesses massive cores, a though armor coupled with strong shield barriers, and can garrison other beasts. This Beast can resonate energy from its own core to power other Beasts which do not have their own cores. Similarly, it can produce pillars made from itself to remotely resonate energy in a wide area of effect. The Beast Mecha in the Third Battle of Tobal used such pillars to resonate Mysteltein's erosion powers on the planet for devastating results. Beast Mecha appears in Another Episode-2 A Village Where You Are. Category:Beasts Category:Ships